User blog:Scarlet1990/New fanfic strory Based after the finale episode alternative Scarlett from alternative timeline
Lab rats elite force Based after the attack episode Alternative version of Scarlett Appears Chase upset at hisself for trusting Reese and walk out of command center and and sat on the couch with Bree and Skylar. Katz and Oliver a crossed from them says"what do we do now and suddenly someone appears next to chase who looks like Skylar Chase looks over says who are you Scarlett says "you know very well who iam " Bree says"Scarlett I thought you fell into the lava pit" Scarlett says" what are you talking about" and then it dawned on her Bree says "at caldera you kidnap Skylar and trap me and Oliver on caldera with Skylar " Scarlett says" the Scarlett you know isn't me iam from a alternative timeline were you guys got kidnap killed by Roddissius and his children. I was in a rush to get out of there I made a portal and ended up here Skylar says" I believe her this one looks exactly like Scarlett but is nicer she more like old Scarlett before my Scarlett went evil." Scarlett thanks Skylar and say" I have no idea how my portal generated took me here Chase says " if my calculations are correct Your portal seam to connect to the portal the evil Scarlett left traces of here and it reopen here when you open your portal on your timeline because you appeared in same exact place . Chase says" you welcome to stay here for as long as you want on one condition would you join are team. Scarlett says" sure I would love too" Bree says" great another alien girl who dose weird things. Scarlett decided to go for walk without telling them but she takes chase's serum that turns super hero into Normo and leaves for her walk She walks outside and see a black cloud Scarlett says " I know that's you Reese show your self before I blast you Rease says" surprised you survived your fall into lava pit I heard Scarlett says" I surprise a lot of people don't I She and Reese walks into the this building and she introduces herself to all of the people inside Rease says" if you need to talk to my dad he is though that door Scarlett walks thought the door Roddissius says" hey Scarlett nice to see you again Scarlett says" your always the same but I know a way you can get your powers back She hands him sleeping pills Roddissius say " these are sleeping pills Scarlett blasted him causing him to be knocked out she created a portal and Took him to caldera and locked him in same lava pit cage and she pulled the lever down watches it dipped him in lava pit killing him. I know heros are not supposed to kill there villains. Now she has a headache we're she is thinking if i just killed a villain dose it make me a villain or a hero and then she says" whatever what's done is done and make a portal back to shapeshifter building and walks out Roddissius office Reese how did it go with my dad Scarlett says" great she lied as she created a shockwave knocking all the shapeshifter unconscious including Reese and tied them up and inject them with a serum that turns them into Normo She waited 30 minutes and then untied them and said have fun and laughed somewhat evil like and she made a portal back to elite force building Chase says" we're were you Scarlett we need to get ready for the war against Roddissius and his child Oliver kaz and Bree says" yeah we're were you Scarlett says" if you ask me the wars allready over against them by that I mean Roddissius died and his children are basically Normo now and like the universe taught them a lesson. Skylar say" Scarlett can we talk Scarlett tells Skylar what she did Skylar says " I can't believe you did that all by yourself Scarlett says " it was pretty easy I had to pretend to be evil to get in and they clearly thought I was evil Scarlett and it was sorta fun because they never saw it coming. Scarlett Goes back and tells the team what she did Chase say" Scarlett that was smart thinking Scarlett you pretended to be evil Scarlett and now I know we're my serums went that turns heros into Normo Scarlett says " yes I used them all on Roddissius children when they were unconscious so they have no clue Category:Blog posts